Intermodulation interference (IMI) from metal-oxide-metal non-linear junctions near HF transmitters and receivers is a serious problem aboard ships and in other places where the radio equipment is operated in the vicinity of metal objects which may have corroded junctions.
Numerous means for suppression have been proposed. Most involve the use of mechanical disassembly of the offending corroded metal junctions or the use of cleaning compounds that require mechanical disassembly before they can be properly applied. The current invention is a composition which effectively penetrates corroded junctions and chemically modifies them so that IMI is eliminated and prevented from reoccuring.